


Ill Thoughts

by Triumphant



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triumphant/pseuds/Triumphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And AU where Dave Strider, known as The Knight, is prophesied to protect The Heir and assist The Seer on freeing their town from a 65 year-old curse that was placed on them by The Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Thoughts

Ok so the legend goes kinda like this:

Once there was a town, not a little one nor a big one, but in-between. This town was filled with notorious and cruel people. The people were either subjugated to crimes all the time or committed said crimes. There weren't many good people but the few that were, they were The Purest.

One day, a visitor was passing through and instead of receiving gestures of kindness was attacked and injured. This was a mistake, however, because the old and decrepit woman was a witch. And not just any witch, a powerful 700 year old one to boot.

Seeing the evil the town was filled with she lashed out at her attackers and brought down a great curse on the entire town, good people and all. Cursed now, everyone who thought ill-fully succumbed to a choking grasp around their neck. The hold would grow tighter and tighter until they either repented or died of suffocation.

The Witch left the town, listening to silent screams of pain and horror. The town, realizing how much trouble they were in, tried to find The Witch and force her to break the curse but found that they could not leave the town. A heavy fog cut them off from the rest of the world.

However, there was still hope for this town. The Witches parting words spoke of three individuals who would come and save the town or doom its residents. These three were known as The Seer, The Knight and finally the most important, The Heir. The vague descriptions of the three were lost in time.

Or so everyone had thought. The Purest documented and waited for The Three, waiting for their freedom which was crawling towards them at an agonizing pace. As time moved on, The Purest died off, passing on their knowledge to whomever would listen to a tale of freedom.

This legend isn't just a legend though. I should know, I live in this town and see the demons that have their hold on the citizens.

My name is Dave Strider and I'm The Knight spoken of in the legend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this interesting, drop a comment or kudos and I'll take that as my cue to continue.


End file.
